Dis moi pas ça !
by Beautiful-Dray
Summary: Un OS, SongFic, HPDM... Un petit One Shot, tout tristounet. Venez lire si ça peut vous intéressez.


**Auteur :** Moi ! Beautiful-Dray

**Genre :** Romance / Song-Fic / O-S

**Pairing :** Harry/Drago

**Rating :** K, K+ (Absolument, j'le jure)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les persos et lieux sont à JK Rowling. Moi je fais qu'emprunter les persos ! lol !

**Note de l'auteur :** Bah, c'est un petit One Shot tout tristounet. Ça fait un petit moment qu'il est écrit. Et j'avais envie de le publier ! C'est pas grand chose de très intéressant, mais bon... Héhé !

Bonne Lecture...

* * *

_**--- > Dis-moi pas ça !**_

* * *

Je suis triste aujourd'hui ! 

Tu sais pas pourquoi ?

Parce que tu m'as dis que tu partais.

Tu m'as dis qu'il fallait que tu partes.

Tu voulais faire une pause !

C'est ce que toi tu disais.

Ce qui m'a serré le cœur.

Tu sais combien de larmes j'ai versé ?

Beaucoup !

Énormément !

Tout ce que mon corps pouvait verser, il l'a verser. Chacune de ces larmes me faisait mal.

Parce que, chacune d'elle me rappelait ce que tu m'avais dis il y a de ça une semaine.

_Pour les choses qu'il nous reste à vivre  
Je veux qu'notre histoire soit folle comme dans les livres  
On peut s'aimer comme des perdus  
Sans trop penser qu'on se reverra peut-être "pus"  
_

Oui, pour ce qu'il nous reste encore. Je veux pouvoir vivre chaque instant. Chaque instant, pour les graver dans mon cœur.

Je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner.

_Mais si c'est vrai que tu t'en vas  
J'te jure je t'oublierai pas_

Non, jamais !

Tu resteras graver dans mon cœur.

Je ne veux toujours pas y croire.

Je t'aime, tu sais ça ?

Du moins, je l'espère.

Et je me demande pourquoi tu t'en vas...

Pourquoi ce départ ?

Suis-je quelqu'un de si désagréable ? Tu n'aimes plus ma compagnie ?

Peut-être bien que c'est le cas.

_On peut passer des nuits entières  
À faire l'amour et à boire de la bière  
Courir tous les grands restaurants  
Mais demandes-moi pas où c'qu'on va prendre l'argent  
_

J'aurais voulu croire que tu ne l'avais jamais dis ! J'aurais voulu que ces mots ne sortent pas de ta bouche.

Je t'aime au plus profond de moi ! Et je veux que tu le saches. Je veux que le monde entier le sache. Tu es ma lumière dans la nuit qu'avait été ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'on se soient trouver tous les deux.

Et maintenant tu m'annonces ton départ.

J'ai mal, tellement mal !

Tes paroles me font mal.

Départ...

Ce simple mot, si petit soit-il, me rend horriblement malheureux.

Tu m'avais dis :

"Écoute, mon amour, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause, de prendre du recule, notre histoire a commencée tellement rapidement, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je veux, je dois partir pour un temps indéterminé. Mais sache que 'je t'aime' toujours, quoiqu'il advienne. Ne l'oublies surtout pas."

Si tu savais combien tes mots m'ont fait mal ce jour-là. Tu m'avais ensuite pris dans tes bras, puis tu m'avais embrasser longuement.

Ce que j'aurais voulu te dire à ce moment-là, n'a pas réussi à franchir mes lèvres.

_Mais si c'est vrai que tu t'en vas  
Emmène-moi avec toi  
_  
J'aurais voulu te suivre, même si c'était au bout du monde, même si c'était dans le néant, même si c'était sur la lune.

Je crois que tu avais lu dans mes yeux, puisque tu m'avais dis, que même si j'aurais voulu te suivre, je ne le pourrais pas.

La veille de ton Départ, je suis passer par toutes les émotions possibles.

Peur, Colère, Joie, Tristesse, Détresse, Désespoir, Rage Folle. Enfin, je ne tenais plus en place.

Je t'en voulais énormément de me laisser seul dans cet immense maison qu'était ton manoir.

Tu m'as dis de rester ici si je le voulais.

Mais pourquoi ?

Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité ! Tu ne serais pas là.

À quoi bon rester là pour moi ?

La journée même où tu partais, tu as tenue à me le montrer.

Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toi.

Je me suis tenu droit et fier, j'ai voulu te montrer que je n'étais pas aussi triste que tu aurais voulu le penser.

Je suis venu avec toi jusqu'à la gare pour te dire au revoir.

_Même si chus là pis que je fais le "smatte"  
J'te jure que je trouve ça "plate"  
De savoir que toi tu vas partir pis juste pouvoir te dire  
J'espère que tu vas revenir  
_

J'aurais voulu tellement de choses avec toi.

J'aurais tout donner pour que tu restes à mes côtés.

J'aurais donner mon âme et mon cœur, pour ne pas te voir partir loin de moi.

Je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi dans ce bas monde.

J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras jamais.

Même si tu es loin d'ici.

Loin de mon regard, loin de mon âme.

Mais tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur.

_On peut se planifier un voyage  
Pour se retrouver dans le sud sur une plage  
On devrait même se fiancer  
Juste au cas où ça pourrait continuer_

Toujours mon amour !

Saches, que jamais je n'irai ailleurs.

Je t'aime trop pour te faire une telle chose.

Je voudrais déjà que tu me reviennes.

Tu me serres encore une fois contre toi.

Cette étreinte, je voudrais qu'elle dure pour l'éternité entière.

Je voudrai que le temps reste sur cet instant à jamais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que quand tu seras parti je ne me réveillerai plus avec toi à mes côtés.

Que je ne pourrai plus sentir ton parfum, comme en ce moment.

Que je n'aurai plus le plaisir de goûter tes lèvres.

Que je n'aurai plus la chance de te serrer contre moi la nuit.

_Mais si c'est vrai que tu t'en vas  
Emmène-moi avec toi_

Je t'aime !

Les mots ne seront jamais assez fort

Pour te décrire mon amour pour toi.

Tu m'embrasses !

Le dernier baiser que j'aurai de ta part.

Avant ton Départ.

Tes lèvres vont me manquer.

Tout va me manquer de toi.

Je voudrais encore que ce ne soit pas vrai.

Je voudrais que tu n'aies pas dit tous ces mots.

Mais je resterai fier,

Je ne pleurerai pas...

Non !

Je ne pleurai pas.

Du moins pas devant toi !

Je sens l'heure approcher...

Tu vas bientôt me quitter...

Et je n'en n'ai aucune envie...

Mais c'est ton choix

Et je dois le respecter.

_Même si chus là pis que je fais le "smatte"  
J'te jure que je trouve ça "plate"  
De savoir que toi tu vas partir pis juste pouvoir te dire  
J'espère que tu vas revenir  
_

Oui, j'espère seulement que tu vas revenir.

Que tu te souviendras encore de moi.

Que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

Parce que je ne le veux pas.

Je t'ai demander si tu je pourrais t'envoyer du courrier...

Et tu m'as dis...

Que tu verrais quand tu serais installer.

J'espère que tu penseras à me contacter.

Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre.

Je veux garder une attache.

Je sais, que je t'ai haïs très longtemps...

Mais aujourd'hui ...

Je T'aime !

J'espère que tu sauras comprendre...

Ça y est !

On entend le train siffler...

Signifiant que c'était l'heure de partir.

Tu t'apprêtes à partir.

Mais je te ramènes à moi...

Pour un dernière étreinte...

Un tout dernier baiser...

En espérant que ce ne sera pas le dernier...

J'y mets toute ma passion

Tout mon amour...

Je veux te le faire comprendre.

Je me détache avec regret de tes lèvres.

Et je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens pour une dernière fois.

Ton regard est triste...

Je le vois...

Mais il est aussi déterminer.

Tu pars...

Ça y est...

Tu montes dans le train et tu me fais un petit sourire.

Et moi aussi désespéré que je suis...

Je te dis ceci...

- Je t'aime, j'espère que tu reviendras, ne m'oublies pas, je t'en prie...

Maintenant, tu n'es plus là...

Et je crois que j'ai froid.

Tu me manques déjà.

Je suis horriblement triste.

Je m'en vais...

Mes larmes à présent coulent

Elles coulent comme un torrent

Comme une rivière

Je les laisse passer...

Tu n'es pas là pour les voir

Tu sais ce que j'aurais voulu crier à présent...

_Mais dis-moi pas que tu t'en vas  
Oh ! Non ! Dis-moi pas ça_

_Mais dis-moi pas que tu t'en vas  
Oh ! Non ! Dis-moi pas ça_

Mais je tais ces mots.

C'était ton choix.

Je te l'ai laissé.

Mais je t'attendrai...

Le temps qu'il faudra.

Mais je t'en supplie, reviens-moi !

Ne me laisse pas trop longtemps.

* * *

**--- FIN ---**

**

* * *

**

Bon maintenant...

Vous restes plus qu'à deviner à qui est le POV !

La chanson est d'un groupe Québécois...

Nommé : Okoumé - Dis-moi pas ça

Bon ok ! Je fais la traduc "Québécois-Français" Pour les mots se trouvant entre "..."

_"Pus"_ - Plus

_"Smatte"_ - Bon, c'est un peu plus compliquer... Ca veut surtout dire, je fais le hot.. ou alors je suis fort et je parais bien. En grosso-modo... C'est quelqu'un qui laisse pas paraître qui est triste ou fâché... Je sais pas si j'ai bien expliquer mais bon... C'est un petit mot qui en dit beaucoup et peu à la fois !

_"Plate"_ - Si on suit la chanson, ça se traduit bien par... J'aime pas ça ! Disons, que je m'ennuie.. j'vais dire que je trouve le temps Plate ! Ben, oui... Ma mère quand je dis ça, à me dit de l'arrondir. En tout cas !

Ouin ! La traduc est pas courte non plus.

Mais je ne voulais pas changer les mots de cette chanson.

Puisque c'est un groupe typiquement Québécois... Je n'étais quand même pas pour défaire les paroles.

J'aime bien mon Québécois.

Même si je déteste l'écrire lol !

Bon sinon !

Des Reviews ? ;)

Je sais que c'est pourrie, mais c'est pas grave... puisque je le sais ! lol !

Beautiful-Dray


End file.
